


A Complete Lack of Maternal Instinct

by parallelanprincess



Series: Hey Ms. Lecter! [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Backstory, Character Study, Everyone is the Opposite Gender, F/F, Genderswap, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Femslash, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Murder, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Abel Hobbes has mommy issues. Hannibal has an unwanted guest.





	A Complete Lack of Maternal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> ppl liked the first one so here's more genderbent hannigram verse. this time featuring abel hobbes. someone help this poor boy. if you like it then be sure to leave a comment. i love you owo

Hannibal was not fond of Abel Hobbes. The teenager was aptly named, an innocent who sought only to please his god by offering up a sacrifice. His sacrifices were his female classmates who he laid upon the altar of Eve Hobbes. The sins the girls committed were the simple fact that they were more beautiful than the 300 pound monstrosity he called a mother. Any woman who dared draw his attention away from his emotionally abusive deity was to be put to death. Abel thought he was helping them. In a world full of date rape and school shootings he gave them a peaceful death. A simple injection administered in their sleep, the girls would drift away in their dreams unaware that they would never wake. Eve Hobbes acquired the sodium thiopental used in the murders from the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane where she worked as a night nurse. Eve would have been one of its newest patients had Wilhelmina Graham not shot her dead for attempting to kill Abel.

In another world Abel Hobbes would have been locked away for the rest of his natural life for his part in what was now referred to as the 'Sleeping Beauty Murders'. He would never darken Hannibal's doorstep with his teary brown eyes and filthy clothes. However, Alan Bloom had gotten it into his head that Abel could be redeemed. He argued to the court that Abel was no more than an innocent victim of circumstance who acted only to protect himself. He did not physically harm the girls or defile their corpses, he fully cooperated with the authorities to bring his mother to justice. There were other factors to consider when judging the boy's mental well being. When he wasn't in school his mother kept him locked in a cage without food or water. He was beaten on a regular basis for the smallest of offenses. He had been sexually abused since his early childhood. At the age seventeen he was barely literate and read on a third grade level. Abel Hobbes was a victim not an accomplice.

During the trial Wilhelmina was moved to tears as she grieved for his lost childhood. Hannibal was more concerned about disposing of the rude cashier at Whole Foods who lectured her for not understanding the ethical wonders of veganism. After two months of one of the most highly publicized trials in Baltimore history, Abel Hobbes was placed on house arrest under the supervision of Alan Bloom. Abel was not to leave Alan's sight for the next three years or to leave the city limits of Baltimore. Which is why he shouldn't have been standing on Hannibal's doorstep in the pouring rain at ten minutes to midnight.

“What are you doing out at this time of night, Abel?” Hannibal asked. The boy was wearing a faded John Hopkins sweater he no doubt borrowed from Alan. The suitcase he was dragging behind him gave Hannibal the impression he had run away. He should have kept running until he reached Wolf Trap because she didn't intend on harboring him.

“Hi, Miss Hannibal. Me and Mr. Bloom got into an argument. He kinda kicked me out,” Abel said sheepishly. “I don't have anywhere else to go....”

Hannibal suppressed a sigh. She never wanted children. She certainly didn't want a child with an Oedipus complex and poor hygiene. There was no reason she shouldn't turn him away. What happened to him was of no concern to her. Hannibal had been on the receiving end of Abel's longing stares far too many times. The boy was searching for a surrogate mother, someone to fill the toxic void Eve left behind. Hannibal would rather become a vegetarian than be Abel Hobbes' babysitter. There was only one reason she was willing to let that filthy urchin into her home.

“You are always welcome here. Come inside and warm yourself by the fire. Do you want me to contact Bloom and tell him where you are?” Hannibal asked.

“Um maybe not yet? He said he didn't want to speak to me ever again,” Abel said as he shuffled inside. Hannibal helped took his coat and silently vowed to burn it later. She instructed him to take off his shoes so he didn't track mud on the floor.

“Bloom has always been overly dramatic. His tendency to blow things out of proportion made his time at John Hopkins rather difficult. There came a time when it nearly got him expelled.” Hannibal led him into the drawing room. Abel trailed behind him like one of Wilhelmina's cats. He knew better than to touch anything without permission. She didn't want his filthy fingerprints on her belongings.

“You and Mr. Bloom really do go way back, huh? He talks about you a lot, Miss Hannibal. Says you're his muse or something. I mean, I get it. You're a really classy lady. Smart and sophisticated and stuff.”

“While you are in my presence you will address me as Dr. Lecter. Or you shall find yourself back on the streets. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Dr. Lecter. Sorry, ma'am.” Abel avoided her gaze choosing instead to stare at his worn down sneakers.

“Despite what you may have heard, I view Alan Bloom as an acquaintance and nothing more. The man is a shortsighted fool who cares for no one but himself. Unfortunately, you happen to be the latest in a string of failed pet projects. Your only option is to move forward. Down the hall there is a bathroom. I suggest you take a moment to dry your tears and compose yourself,” Hannibal said.

“Yes, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal watched as him go. He looked like he was on the brink of tears. So long as he didn't cry in front of her she was fine. Hannibal took the time to go into the medicine cabinet in her personal bathroom. There she found the bottle of sedatives she had confiscated from Wilhelmina during their last therapy session. Her darling's nightmares were getting worse and she was resorting to dangerous methods in the pursuit of a good night's rest. The time was rapidly approaching that Hannibal would either inform Wilhelmina of her encephalitis or let nature take its course. In the beginning watching Wilhelmina slowly descend into insanity was amusing. She was so much more pliable and obedient. Now it was far less amusing as Wilhelmina slowly went through a mental breakdown. Her beloved was becoming unstable and erratic, Wilhelmina was becoming a danger to herself. Hannibal had gotten far more attached then she realized. Sentimentality came with age. A sane, confident Wilhelmina would be a better partner than a broken doll.

On her way to the kitchen she heard Abel wailing into one of her towels. She started boiling a kettle of water so she could make Abel some chamomile tea. She slipped in a few sedatives into the warming water. It was already late, she didn't plan on entertaining Abel for the rest of the night. She debated on whether or not to make him something to eat. On one hand, she wasn't keen on cooking for such an unwanted. On the other, she didn't want him poking around her kitchen. Hannibal decided on feeding him and putting him to bed. In the morning she would call Wilhelmina over to deal with the boy. Under no circumstance was he going to live with Hannibal on a permanent basis. Perhaps Wilhelmina could be persuaded into moving in with Hannibal and giving the house in Wolf Trap over to Abel. He already had experience living in a house full of felines.


End file.
